Reason
by Saory Athena Namikaze
Summary: Seharusnya semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana. Tapi, kenapa Seijuurou justru ikut terjerat pesonanya? Siapa sangka di balik wajah minim ekspresi itu tersimpan banyak jebakan? / Warning : AU, OOC, YAOI, Typo's, dll. AkaKuro, slight other.


**Reason**

_Chara milik __**Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei,**__ fict ini milik __**Sao.**_

_Warning : AU, OOC, Yaoi, Typo's, alur tak beraturan, cerita pasaran, dll._

_Pairing : AkaKuro, slight other._

_Don't like, don't read. Flame dipersilakan selama membangun._

_Happy reading ..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Cinta itu ... terkadang hadir karena terbiasa._

_Cinta itu juga tidak dapat diprediksi bagaimana, kapan, dan dari mana datangnya._

_Maka bila cinta itu datang, ikutilah alurnya, dan jangan pernah menyangkalnya._

_Karena cinta tak akan berjalan selalu mulus dan sesuai harapan._

_Cinta itu ibarat bilah pedang, bermata dua._

_Bisa melindungimu dan juga melukaimu sekaligus._

_Dan pada saat kau merasakan kehilangan, di sanalah penyesalan akan menguasaimu._

_Membuatmu jatuh terpuruk, hingga akhirnya hancur berkeping-keping._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_**Brak ...**_

Suara pintu yang dibanting dengan begitu kasar terdengar, sukses membuat seorang pria paruh baya yang sedari tadi fokus dengan layar laptop menjadi sedikit terlonjak, kaget.

Mendongakkan pandangannya, iris _crimson_-nya segera bertubrukan dengan iris _heterochrome _di hadapannya. "Tidak bisakah kau menjaga sopan santunmu, Seijuurou?"

Mendengus pelan, pemuda berambut merah_— _yang sejatinya merupakan putera kandungnya— menghujamkan tatapan tajam ke arahnya. "Tak ada gunanya untukku menjaga sikap pada tua bangka sepertimu."

"Huh?" mengerutkan kening sejenak, pria paruh baya bernama Akashi Masaomi tersebut hanya menatap datar putera semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Kau jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu, orangtua." mendesis sinis, Seijuurou menghujamkan tatapan mencemooh. "Pertunangan itu, kau sengaja ingin mengekangku, bukan?"

Melengkungkan seringai tipis, pengusaha sukses itu pun melipat kedua lengan di depan dada. "Aku hanya ingin memberikan hal yang terbaik untuk putera semata wayangku. Apakah itu salah, Seijuurou-_kun?_"

"Dengan menunangkanku pada seseorang yang bergender sama, eh?" Seijuurou mendengus, "Masuk akal sekali, orangtua."

"..."

"..."

Dua sosok bergender sama dan berperawakan hampir serupa tersebut hanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Sang putera dengan tatapan sengitnya, dan sang Ayah yang hanya menatap puteranya tenang—nyaris datar. Mereka terdiam dalam keheningan yang cukup lama, hingga—

"Aku tidak mau tahu,"

—Seijuurou kembali membuka suara.

Seijuurou mendesis, "Batalkan pertunangan tidak masuk akal ini, orangtua."

Membalikkan badannya, Seijuurou kemudian berlalu pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Menghembuskan napasnya lelah, Masaomi menatap nanar pintu yang terbuka lebar. "Sepertinya semuanya akan berjalan alot, Shiori." gumamnya pelan, lebih kepada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Menggetuk-getukkan jari telunjuknya secara pelan pada permukaan meja belajarnya, Kuroko Tetsuya— seorang pemuda bersurai <em>baby blue—<em> menatap datar ke arah luar jendela kaca kelasnya. Iris matanya yang senada dengan helai rambutnya, nampak menyorotkan kejenuhan.

_Bosan._

Menopangkan dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, arah tatapan matanya pun berpindah ke arah depan kelas. Terlihat jelas dalam pandangannya, seorang pria yang telah berumur nampak tengah menuliskan bermacam rumus pada permukaan papan putih di depan sana.

"Ha—ah ...," menghela napasnya, pemuda itu menoleh ke arah pemuda beralis unik yang sedari tadi menatapnya dalam diam. Melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah, Kuroko Tetsuya hanya menatap datar pemuda yang kini tengah menyengir lebar ke arahnya.

"Jangan tersenyum terlalu lebar, Kagami_-kun. _Bibirmu nanti robek." ucapnya datar, namun begitu sukses menohok hati si pemuda tinggi tersebut.

Dan, suara bel yang berbunyi pun terdengar kemudian. Sang pengajar segera merapikan perlengkapan mengajarnya dan kemudian berlalu dari ruangan tersebut, setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Tak ingin ketinggalan, satu per satu siswa-siswi pun dengan perlahan ikut meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendapati kedua orangtuanya yang tengah berbincang akrab dengan pria paruh baya yang sama sekali belum pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya, pemuda bermata seindah langit itu pun melangkahkan kedua kakinya perlahan menuju ruang tamu tersebut.<p>

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat pria asing tersebut mengulum senyum tipis ke arahnya, Tetsuya kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya—guna memberi penghormatan pada orang yang lebih tua darinya tersebut. Iris birunya pun tiba-tiba terpaku pada sepasang mata berbeda warna yang sedari tadi—tanpa disadari olehnya—menghujamkan tatapan tajam padanya. Seperti terjerat, Tetsuya sama sekali belum mampu mengalihkan pandangan dari pemuda berambut merah dengan iris mata unik tersebut, yang diyakininya berusia sama dengannya.

"Duduklah, Tet_-chan._"

Sebuah suara bernada ramah, membuat Tetsuya segera mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah seorang wanita bersurai biru muda panjang yang tampak menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya.

Menghampiri wanita—yang sejatinya merupakan Ibu kandungnya—tersebut, Tetsuya langsung mendapat elusan pada punggungnya sesaat setelah mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang Ibu.

"Tet_-chan ...,_" Kuroko Kazehana—nama wanita cantik tersebut— memanggil sang Putera dengan senyuman lebar yang sarat akan kebahagiaan. "Ayo, ucapkan salam pada calon mertua dan tunanganmu."

Melebarkan kedua bola matanya—tanpa mengubah sedikit pun ekspresi datar pada wajahnya. Siswa _Seirin High School _itu pun memandang kedua orangtuanya secara bergantian, guna memastikan kebenaran dari penderangannya beberapa detik yang lalu.

Paham dengan pandangan sang Putera, Kuroko Tsunayoshi—sesosok pria berusia empat puluh tahunan— yang sedari tadi diam pun akhirnya membuka suara, "Kau sama sekali tidak salah dengar, Tetsuya. Mereka berdua adalah calon mertua dan tunanganmu."

Terdiam dalam keterpakuannya, Tetsuya mengulas senyum jeri. Pernyataan sang Ayah, membuatnya merasakan dirinya tengah tersesat dalam sebuah mimpi buruk. Namun sayangnya, semua bukanlah sebuah mimpi. Semua benar-benar nyata adanya.

_Kuroko Tetsuya; seorang pemuda berusia kurang dari tujuh belas tahun—normal secara lahir dan batin— tiba-tiba ditunangkan dengan seseorang yang bergender sama._

Menggelengkan kepalanya guna menyangkal segala pemikirannya dan kabar yang baru saja didengarnya, pemuda yang merupakan salah satu anggota tim basket itu pun kembali menatap kedua orangtuanya, berharap akan adanya ledakan tawa dan teriakan 'Lelucon bulan April'. Namun—

_Tidak ada._

—nihil. Kedua orangtuanya hanya tersenyum dan menatap dirinya penuh kelembutan.

Dan dengan sangat terpaksa, pemuda berwajah rupawan itu pun harus menelan bulat-bulat sebuah pil pahit dalam kehidupannya.

Ingin membantah dan menolak mentah-mentah segala pernyataan konyol; bertajuk 'Calon mertua dan tunangan' tersebut, namun Tetsuya pun tahu akan kesia-siaan yang telah menantinya di depan mata. Dengan kepasrahan akan ketidakberdayaannya itu pun, pemuda berambut biru muda tersebut akhirnya memilih diam. Berharap kediamannya; akan membukakan jalan keluar dari kegilaan yang baru saja menghampiri kehidupan tenangnya.

Mengarahkan kedua matanya ke arah pemuda berambut merah di seberang sana— yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan memperhatikan, Tetsuya pun mendapati sebuah lengkungan seringai tipis dan juga tatapan tajam. Tak perlu untuk menjadi jenius, karena hanya dengan sebuah pemikiran sederhana pun, dirinya dapat dengan jelas memahami arti dari semua itu.

_Dan, sepertinya semua takkan berjalan mudah._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN.**_

_**Hanya sekedar pembuka untuk fict request dari sahabat DuTa-ku yang begitu menyukai fict bertemakan pertunangan antar anak sahabat.**_

_**Wkwk ... dan seriusan, Sei-kun sama Tet-chan OOC.**_

_**Sampai jumpa di chap depan.**_

_**Jaa~**_


End file.
